Kill or Killed
by ry6950
Summary: "aku yakin beberapa dari kawanmu adalah lawan. karna itu bunuh mereka atau kau yang akan terbunuh oleh mereka." -bad summary-
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

**Disclaimer :Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Warning : Rated M untuk pemilihan kata yang digunakan di fanfic ini.**

Pria itu berjalan dengan tergesa sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya, menuju gedung putih polos yang berdiri kokoh beberapa ratus meter tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Memasang seringai di bibirnya, mengacuhkan semua sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Begitu memasuki gedung tersebut, dia -Yakushi Kabuto- segera melangkahkan kakinya ke lift- hendak menuju lantai dua-. Namun, niatnya urung begitu melewati koridor lantai satu karena sebuah –atau mungkin dua buah suara yang terdengar seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

" –diawasi oleh pihak 'mereka', aku yakin kau tahu itu. Maka itu, membunuh atau dibunuh." Begitulah potongan kata terakhir yang didengar Kabuto dari salah satu pria yang sedang berbincang itu.

Sontak saja, kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir ayah satu anak itu membuatnya bergulat dalam pikirannya.'Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru Nara. Apa mereka membicarakan pihak lawan atau berfikir untuk melakukkan pemberontakan?'.

Dan asumsinya itu harus segera berakhir sesaat setelah ia menyadari dua pria tersebut hendak berjalan ke arahnya, dengan langkah cepat, Kabuto segera berbalik dan memasuki lift, tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang membentuk lengkungan seringai lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah pub di pinggiran kota, seorang pria terlihat sedang berbincang serius lewat telepon dengan rekannya.

"kau yakin, jika pengiriman lewat jalur itu aman, 'Hime'?" tanya pria berpiercing itu dengan nada datar sambil menenggak cairan beralkohol dari gelas di tangannya.

"aku sangat yakin jika pengiriman ke Konoha lewat jalur Iwa tidak akan berhasil, maka dari itu aku menggunakan jalur Suna. Banyak dari 'mata' kita menginformasikan bahwa jalur Suna adalah jalur teraman untuk mengirimkan hal seperti ini, Anata."

"Hn, sebaiknya kalian lakukan dengan cepat. Si mata empat itu sudah mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Saat ini semua situasinya terkendali. Mengerti maksudku?"

"ya, serahkan pada kami. Aku jamin tiga hari lagi kami akan melakukan pengirimannya, dan tiga hari itu juga kita bisa menikmati barangnya."

"dan tiga hari lagi aku akan memiliki koleksi baru. Jangan lupa bawa serta barang 'itu' bersamamu. Tanpa barang 'itu' kita tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di Konoha, kita tidak akan bisa meraup Yen tanpa benda itu."

"kh, dasar bajingan." Responnya, tak lupa seringai yang menghiasi wajah lugunya.

Dan telepon pun terputus. "bersiaplah menemui keterpurukkan negara dan rakyatmu, tua bangka bajingan!" bisiknya dengan sedikit nada geram.

.

.

.

"aku yakin alat itu berfungsi dengan baik, periksa sekali lagi, Ino"

"aku sudah melakukkannya, Inspektur pemalas! Tapi benda ini menuju ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya!" balasnya dengan nada jengkel.

"menuju ke mana?" tanyanya –shikamaru, mengabaikan ejekan yang dialamatkan kepadanya.

"aku tidak tahu ini benar atau memang alatmu yang tidak berfungsi, tapi alatmu berjalan ke arah perbatasan Timur Suna."

"Suna!?" serunya kaget.

"ya, memangnya ada apa dengan Suna?" tanya gadis pirang itu.

"bodoh! Cepat hubungi Gaara, katakan padanya untuk meningkatkan waspada di daerah perbatasan Timur Suna. Seharusnya mereka tidak akan lolos begitu saja. Dan tanyakan padanya identitas setiap mobil yang berasal dari Ame."

"baik." Responnya cepat.

"sepertinya kau sedang kalut, Inspektur." Ucap Shino, salah satu rekannya.

"aku tidak." Sanggah Shikamaru, terlalu cepat sebenarnya.

Shikamaru pun berniat keluar dari ruangan untuk menjernihkan otak.

"temui aku di restoran sebrang kantor. Katakan jawaban Gaara setelah kau meleponnya." Pamitnya dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu respon.

Khh.. sepertinya inspektur muda ini benar-benar sedang kalut.

.

.

.

"kau keluar terlebih dulu. Tugasmu di sini untuk mengalihkan perhatian pengawas dan mengabaikan perbatasan. Lakukan dengan baik. Hey, mungkin kau bisa memperlihatkan asetmu." Perintah Kisame disertai dengan seringai mesum di wajah birunya.

"Wakatteru, hentai!" ucap wanita itu –Konan. Seraya membuka setengah resleting baju berbahan tipisnya yang mencetak jelas bagian tubuhnya dan menurunkan sedikit denimnya sambil keluar dari range rover itu. Cih... benar-benar jalang! Bahkan di tempat terik seperti ini...

Memasang tampang angkuh, dan menghampiri sekelompok penjaga di perbatasan Iwa-Suna dengan langkah tegap penuh percaya diri.

"Ano," ucapnya untuk menarik perhatian penjaga itu. Dan sepertinya dia berhasil, terbukti setelah semua penjaga di sana melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget, sebagian dari mereka bahkan mungkin berfikiran mesum. Mungkin karena melihat seorang gadis yang berpakaian cukup berani di tempat semerti ini.

"ya? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap salah seorang penjaga itu, tetap mempertahankan formalitas sepertinya.

Sejenak Konan memikirkan suatu cara agar tidak terlihat frontal.

"apa di sekitar sini ada pub?" tanyanya disertai kerlingan mata –mencoba menggoda petugas.

Sontak saja pertanyaannya membuat para petugas melohok tak percaya untuk kedua kalinya. Dan saat penjaga-penjaga mesum itu teralihkan sepenuhnya, Kisame pun langsung melajukan Discoverynya dengan santai, mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian.

Untuk bagian Konan, sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan di dalam imajinasi kalian. *rolling eyes*

.

.

.

"Inspektur!" panggil Ino saat menghampiri meja Shikamaru di pojok Akimichi Caffe.

"sudah kau dapatkan infonya?"

"sudah, tapi Sabaku-san bilang tidak ada laporan yang menunjukkan adanya mobil yang berasal dari Ame. Tapi saat aku lacak lagi, alatmu berhenti bergerak tepat di perbatasan."

"sialan! Mereka menyadarinya, bahwa mereka sedang di awasi dan membuang alat itu tepat di perbatasan. Dan itu jelas membuktikan jika mereka memang benar-benar sedang berada di Suna dan menuju Konoha. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini yaitu, apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mengelabui penjaga?!" racaunya.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat tingkah atasannya. Sedikit kasihan melihat teman masa kecilnya ditugasi kasus berat seperti ini di usianya yang terhitung masih muda. Salahkan saja Shikamaru dan IQ nya itu.

Sebenarnya awalnya Shikamaru tidak berminat menjadi badan intelijen Konoha, namun karena IQ nya itu dia terseret ke dunia spionase ini. Ditambah lagi ini pekerjaan ayahnya, mudah saja baginya merintis karir di dunia penuh mafia ini. Bahkan terkadang Shikamaru mengutuk kepintarannya sendiri karena hal ini.

Kembali ke kasus, sepertinya Shikamaru telah memikirkan hal lain.

"mereka bergerak ke arah Barat perbatasan Suna, itu artinya mereka sedang menuju ke arah Timur Konoha. Kau menyadari sesuatu Ino?"

Ino berfikir sejenak, mengernyit, namun setelahnya memasang wajah cerah disertai cengiran yang menurut Shikamaru menyilaukan pandangannya.

"jika Suna tidak bisa melakukannya untuk Konoha, maka Konoha bisa melakukannya sendiri!" serunya dengan nada riang.

Shikamaru pun memasang senyuman mengejeknya "rupanya kau mulai belajar."

"ya, ya, aku tahu aku tak sepintar kau Inspektur." Cibirnya.

.

.

.

Terlihat Kisame yang memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu pub di Sora. Sambil menunggu partnernya, Konan.

"lama sekali, apa yang dia lakukan hingga selama ini? Meniduri mereka? Khh.."

"aku tidak murahan seperti yang kau pikirkan Hiu mesum." Jawab sebuah suara, mengagetkan Kisame.

"sudahlah, masih ada satu perbatasan lagi yang harus dilalui."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"maaf, mobil anda dilarang masuk, tuan." Tegas seorang petugas.

"kami harus menggeledah begasinya terlebih dahulu sebelum membiarkan anda masuk." Ucap petugas lainnya.

Kisame berfikir sejenak sebelum, "baiklah, kalian boleh melakukannya." Jawabnya ketus.

Beberapa penjaga menggeledah isi range rover hitam itu, beberapa lainnya menggeledah Kisame.

"anda boleh masuk." Ungkap seorang petugas dengan nada heran.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**well.. ini fanfic pertama saya di akun ini. Sebenarnya, kemana barang yang di bawa Konan? Dan kemana Konan?apa hubungan Kabuto dengan semua ini? Siapa itu "tua bangka bajingan" yang dimaksud pein? Apa masalah sebenarnya di kasus ini? Pertanyaan itu akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya. Namun hanya ada satu clue yang pasti, jika masalah sebenarnya tidak sesimpel seperti yang diduga sebagian dari kalian.**

**Chapter seterusnya akan melibatkan negara lain, dan diharapkan untuk memaklumi. Saya tidak bermaksud menyudutkan dua negara yang akan terlibat di chapter seterusnya. Saya hanya meminjam negara-negara tersebut untuk menghidupkan cerita, tanpa maksud lain. Karena saya tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fiksi ini. Semua unsur cerita murni dari ide dan pemikiran saya.**

**Harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review. Saya akan selalu menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian semua, namun dengan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Saya akan mrasa senang jika ada yang bisa menebak jalan cerita fiksi ini.**

**Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca/mereview fanfic ini.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tsugi wa?

**Disclaimer : - Chara : Masashi Kishimoto**

**\- Story : RY6950 (me)**

**DON'T COPY-PASTE THIS FICTION WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**.**

**WARNING : CHARA DEATH, ABSURD STORYLINE, TYPO.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Shika! Aku mendapatkan laporan bahwa tidak ditemukan apapun pada setiap mobil dari Ame yang melewati perbatasan. Semuanya sudah digeledah!" Seru Ino lantang sesaat setelah memasuki cafe tempat Shikamaru.

"Persetan dengan perbatasan, kita tunggu saja apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Lambat laun ini pasti terjadi juga." Ujarnya tenang yang dibalas tatapan heran Ino.

"Tidak biasanya kau menyerah secepat ini."

"Sudahlah Ino, Shikamaru selalu tahu apa yang dia lakukan." Lerai Kiba.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor. Sebelum itu, aku rasa ini harus kusampaikan pada kalian. Pelaku dari semua ini adalah orang dalam di kepolisian. Dia bukan pelaku utama sebenarnya, hanya bawahan dari target utama kita. Tapi kuharap kalian tidak membocorkan semua data dari kasus ini." Ucapnya lalu berlalu keluar dari cafe tersebut.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada kesalahan?" Pein, pria berpiercing itu bertanya dengan wajah yang sama datarnya dengan nada suaranya, pada rekan dihadapannya.

"Sama sekali tidak ada, untuk saat ini. Barang masih dalam kondisi bagus. Yang kita harus lakukan sekarang tinggal menutup mulut orang-orang itu." Jawab Konan sambil mengerling ke arah parkiran.

"Apa yang dua orang itu sentuh darimu?"

"Tidak ada, aku mengelak selama perjalanan. Tutup mulut mereka, lalu hapus sidik jariku dari mobil itu."

"Tentu saja aku akan, kita sudah tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi. Zetsu!"

"Baik."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan barangnya? Kurasa tidak ada hubungannya dengan pak tua itu."

"Tentu ada, dear. Besok aku akan mengirimkannya pada mereka, dan mendapatkan Yen juga kepuasan disaat yang sama."

"Kau tahu, ini bukan cara kita bekerja. Kau mulai curang! Kita semua sudah sepakat kan, bahwa tidak boleh ada siapapun yang merasa puas setelah melepas dendam dengan cara curang!" ucap Konan yang mulai mengerti.

"Curang, eh? Kurasa tidak. Kali ini tidak ada kegiatan seperti menghunus katana atau membidikkan peluru ke arah lawan. Tapi yang akan ada kali ini hanya masalah strategi. Kau tahu? Mereka dilindungi aparat. Mereka juga akan menjebak kita dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Terserah." Ujar Konan setengah hati.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya..

"_Itachi Uchiha, diduga korban meninggal akibat mengkonsumsi sianida yang dicampurkan kedalam beberapa paket narkoba. Masih belum diketahui apakah ini bunuh diri atau pembunuhan terencana yang dilakukan seseorang. Beberapa dari kerabat korban mengemukakan pendapat mengenai kemungkinan pembunuhan. Polisi masih mencari kebenaran dari kematian politisi muda ini—"_

"benar dugaanmu. Tapi apa harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk kasus ini?" Tanya Ino setelah mematikan televisi diruangan itu.

"Kurasa tidak, tapi untuk yang satu ini kurasa tidak masalah. Itachi seharusnya dihukum mati sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Meskipun bertopeng politisi, dia itu Psikopat." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shino.

"kalian tidak tahu ya? Satu tahun yang lalu terjadi pembunuhan berantai. Semua bukti jelas mengarah padanya. Tapi entah mengapa si Uchiha itu bisa lolos saat sidang. Mungkin dia menyogok hakim di sidang itu. Dia punya uang yang banyak, tidak mungkin dia tidak mampu menutupi kasus itu dengan uangnya. Selain itu, sidang tertutup. Jadi publik tidak tahu apapun. Bahkan tidak ada yang hadir di sidang itu selain Shikamaru, dia, pengacaranya, dan beberapa polisi yang lain. Aku ada di sana." Terang Kiba.

"ya, tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan keluarga kedua pihak pun tidak. Aku sudah memaparkan semua bukti dan teori yang kupunya. Tapi telinga hakim seakan tuli tersumpal cek sogokkan itu. Hakim hanya berkata 'semua bukti yang kau tunjukan dan teori yang kau paparkan boleh jadi hanya kesimpulan yang diambil dari desas-desus semata. Deduksi tak berdasar, dan bukti tanpa jejak, kami menolak.' Dan sidangpun ditutup." Sambung Shikamaru.

"Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana jengkelnya kami? Kurasa yang terjengkel di ruang sidang pada saat itu adalah Shika. Setelah dicap sebagai jenius yang berbaik hati mewakili enam jasad untuk maju ke hadapan hakim, dia hanya berakhir bagai orang dungu yang kalah telak bagai pecundang oleh beberapa lembar cek kertas." Letup Kiba mengompori.

"Diam, bodoh. Aku rasa akan terlihat lebih dungu lagi jika kau yang ada disana pada saat itu." Hardik yang diejek, mulai terpancing mengingat masa-masa saat harga dirinya tersapu nista oleh lembaran cek penuh dosa.

"sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan keluarga korban pada saat itu? Masa keluarga korban tidak ada yang menuntut satupun?" tanya Ino yang mulai heran.

"Pembunuhannya sangat rapi bagaikan bunuh diri. Kami datang menyelidiki TKP pada saat itu. Shikamaru menyadari bahwa semuanya itu adalah pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh satu orang yang sama, namun dengan trik yang berbeda. Dia mengungkap bahwa pelakunya adalah Itachi dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu. Semua anggota kepolisian yang bergabung dalam penyelidikan telah menyetujui bahwa bukti sangat kuat dan semua asumsinya masuk akal. Namun pada saat keluarga korban menanyakan kemungkinan korban bunuh diri, Shikamaru berkata "ya". Saat aku tanya mengapa, ia hanya menjawab bahwa pelaku adalah Psikopat yang lebih licin daripada seekor belut. Dia takut tidak bisa menjanjikan pelaku dihadapan keluarga korban untuk eksekusi mati. Maka dari itu, kami merahasiakannya dari publik. Selain kepolisian, tidak ada lagi orang lain yang tahu." Jawab Kiba

"Bahkan keadilan saat ini tidak bisa dipertaruhkan lagi dengan nyawa dan kejujuran. Sulit menemukan titik netral. Jika sudah seperti ini, lama kelamaan manusia tidak akan punya harga diri lagi." Ujar Shino datar.

Mendadak hening menyambut ucapan Shino. Semua orang diruangan itu tampak merenungkan ucapan rekannya dan membenarkannya dalam benak mereka.

"AYO KEMBALI KE DUNIA NYATA!" teriak sebuah suara nyaring mengagetkan mereka yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Baka Kanky! Sejak kapan kau sampai di Konoha? Ah, bukan! Maksudku sejak kapan kau sampai di sini?! Ayo beri sepupumu ini pelukan!" ujar Kiba tak kalah hebohnya menyambut kepulangan rekan kerja sekaligus sepupunya itu.

"Maaf saja, aku lebih suka memeluk Akamaru."

"Cih,"

"Bagaimana kasusmu di Suna?" Tanya Shikamaru berbasa-basi.

"Hanya kasus ringan. Pelaku ditangkap dengan mudah, Gaara juga sedikit membantuku disana."

"Aku yakin, kaulah yang sedikit membantu." Ledek Ino.

"Peduli setan dengan Gaara, ujungnya kan kasus ditutup dan dokumennya disimpan padaku bukan di Gaara." Ujarnya bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong barusan ada apa? Nggak biasanya kalian kumpul tapi sepi kaya orang yang ikut acara perenungan segunung dosa Hitler." Cibirnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Shino.

"Hanya pembicaraan tentang kasus kami yang semakin lama terasa semakin sulit." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Ok, aku nggak niat ganggu lagi. Lagipula aku balik ke Konoha bukan buat ikut ngerumpi kasus orang lain. Atode ne, minna." Pamitnya.

"Dia itu anggota kepolisian..." keluh Kiba.

"Tapi kelakuannya masih kaya anak SMA yang langganan mojok di ruang Bimbingan Konseling." Lanjut Ino.

"Jadi? Apa urusannya kematian Itachi dengan kasus kita sekarang?" tanya Shino mengembalikan topik pembicaraan.

"Sama seperti kasus yang dibuat Itachi tahun lalu, terlihat seperti bunuh diri, namun sebenarnya ini pembunuhan. Pelakunya bukan public figure, jadi akan sulit untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Kita masih tidak tahu siapa lawan kita sebenarnya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kau bisa menempelkan alatmu kemarin dan begitu yakin bahwa orang di dalam mobil tersebut adalah pelakunya?" tanya Ino.

"Itulah gunanya punya jaringan yang luas. Tanpa mereka sadari, tempat mereka membeli narkoba, telah disusupi empat orang polisi. Aku tidak tahu narkoba jenis apa. Dan berdasarkan dari informasi yang kuterima dari mereka, mereka mencuri dengar dari pemilik pabrik itu bahwa narkoba yang dipesan langganan mereka untuk kali ini diisi dengan sianida. Jadi aku memerintahkan mereka untuk memasang alat itu."

"Hah?" cengo Ino masih belum mengerti.

"Bisnis narkoba sudah tentu bisnis kotor, Ino. Mereka tidak akan peduli narkoba itu beracun atau tidak, mematikan atau tidak, berefek buruk atau tidak. Yang mereka tahu mereka akan mendapatkan uang setelahnya." Lanjut Shino.

"Oh, lalu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Lalu? Lalu untuk apa lagi?" tanya Kiba frustasi.

"Bisakah kau terangkan garis besarnya saja? Kurasa ini cukup menarik. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan dapat bagian pada kasus ini."

"Garis besar di bagian mana lagi babi?" jengah Kiba.

"Jangan panggil babi! Hei Shika, kemarin kau sangat tenang saat tahu kita kehilangan sasaran kita. Apa mungkin itu karena kau sudah tahu siapa yang akan terbunuh hari ini?"

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku hanya mengira-ngira. Tidak lebih. Pelaku memesan banyak paket narkoba, tapi menyerahkan tanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada bawahannya. Itu artinya pelaku tidak terlalu peduli pada barangnya, dia memesan sangat banyak, berarti dia dalam kondisi mental yang berkabut dendam. Pelaku bukanlah tokoh kriminal yang suka mengincar nyawa orang dari kasta rendahan. Maka aku memusatkan perhatianku pada para public figure. Sebelum itu aku menyama ratakan Itachi dengan deretan public figure lainnya. Lalu, aku kembali mengingat soal dendamnya, pelaku berniat membunuh Itachi, antara masalah pribadi dan balas dendam karena terbunuhnya orang dibalik motif pelaku ini. Dan perhatianku jadi terpusat pada public figure yang pernah membunuh dan punya masalah, yang tentu saja masih bebas berkeliaran diluar sana. Pada saat itulah Itachi menjadi pusat dari atensiku. Sebenarnya aku menyadari bahwa asumsiku pada saat itu terasa terlalu tergesa-gesa. Tapi entah mengapa batinku begitu yakin. Dan asumsiku dibenarkan oleh informasi dari rekanku yang mengatakan bahwa satu diantara bawahan pelaku mengatakan 'tidak pantas rasanya jika kematian enam orang hanya dibalas dengan satu nyawa tak berguna. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa puas hanya dengan memberikan orang ini kematian tanpa eksistensi dari rasa sakit.' Dan informasi itu membuatku tegang dan lega disaat bersamaan."

"lalu setelah ini siapa lagi menurutmu? Tidak mungkin kan, jika pelaku membeli banyak paket narkoba yang tercampur sianida untuk dikonsumsi sendiri." Tanya Kiba.

"Mana aku tahu, tidak ada petunjuk apapun."

"Tidakkah terlintas di benak kalian? Gambaran tentang pelaku ini?" Pancing Shino.

"Tidak sama sekali. Memangnya maksudmu gambaran seperti apa?" Tanya balik Ino.

"Aku sendiri masih tidak tahu, Shino." Jawab Shikamaru, yang tampaknya mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ya, maksudku, pelaku tahu kasus satu tahun lalu itu ulah siapa, dan selanjutnya, orang ini menyuruh kroni-kroninya untuk membunuh Itachi. Maksudku, apa motif sebenarnya dari kelompok orang itu? Apakah ini dendam pribadi, ataukah mereka berusaha menegakkan kembali payung hukum yang tungkainya mulai rapuh ini?"

"Jika mereka bertujuan membela hukum, kita bisa membiarkan mereka selama mereka tahu ganjaran yang tepat untuk korbannya. Seperti pada kematian Itachi saat ini, kematian dibalas dengan kematian. Tapi jika dendam? Jelas saja orang yang tidak bersalah dimata hukum pun bisa terkena imbasnya. Dan lebih bahaya lagi jika mereka hanyalah kelompok pembunuh netral, yang membunuh orang-orang dari dua pihak, benar dan salah." Komentar Kiba.

"Hei, narkoba dengan sianida. Kombinasi yang jelas mematikan. Mereka mengirimkan paket ini pada target mereka. Sudah jelas kan, korban adalah pecandu narkoba, paling tidak mengkonsumsi. Siapa yang tahu public figure yang mengkonsumsi narkoba? Beberapa yang sudah terungkap tentu sudah masuk prodeo. Sisanya?" Shikamaru pun berfikir mendengar pendapat Ino.

"Ditambah lagi dengan kemungkinan ketiga yang dipaparkan Kiba, 'bagaimana jika kelompok ini netral?" gumam Shikamaru.

"Pusing! Masa kita harus nungguin korban kedua?" ujar Kiba sembari mendecak kalut.

"Ya, aku rasa. Berdoalah mereka berpihak pada hukum." Lirih Shikamaru, pasrah.

...

"Mau coba ke TKP?" tawar Ino.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang mencurigakan di ruangan persegi berukurang 4x4 itu. Dengan tinggi 2,5 meter, dan penataan yang rapi dengan warna dinding dominan sky blue yang diberi beberapa torehan federal blue, jelas kamar itu terlihat manly dan nyaman disaat bersamaan. Tentu saja nyaman, jika saja kamar itu tidak menjadi tempat meregangnya nyawa sang pemilik.

"Kau yakin tempat ini belum tersentuh sedikitpun sejak mayat ditemukan?" tanya Shino.

"Semuanya masih sama, kecuali meja itu." Jawab Hinata, istri dari Itachi datar.

"Bukankan ada petugas yang datang kesini sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, tapi mereka tidak terlalu mengusik tempat ini. Hanya meja itu. Mungkin beberapa benda di meja itu letaknya sudah berubah."

"Kau memasak untuknya?"

"Ya. Apa kau mencurigaiku?"

"Aku sudah punya tersangkanya. Untuk apa mencurigaimu."

"Siapa yang merapikan tempat tidur ini terakhir kali?"

"Itachi."

"Hee.. menarik." Komentarnya. Meskipun begitu, ekspresinya masih saja seperti orang bosan hidup.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya pada benda-benda di meja tersebut. 'Tidak ada yang aneh', pikirnya. Hanya tiga buah spidol berwarna abu-abu itulah yang terasa janggal.

"Apa ini milik mendiang suamimu?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Aku kurang tahu, kenapa?"

"Entahlah, hanya terasa janggal. Akan terasa wajar jika warnanya hitam, biru tua, merah atau warna dasar lainnya. Tapi, abu-abu? Ini tidak biasa untuk dimiliki seorang politisi."

"Ita-kun suka melukis. Tapi yang aku tahu, dia tidak pernah menggunakan spidol. Dia lebih suka menggunakan cat air."

"Baiklah, itu masuk akal, Shika." Komentar Kiba.

"Ya, menurutmu. Tapi tidak untukku."

"Apanya yang membuat ini semua ini tidak masuk akal?" tanya Hinata.

"Ada banyak hal. Pertama, dia suka menggunakan cat air, kedua rasanya tidak mungkin dia hijrah, dari pengguna aneka warna cat air, menjadi pengguna tiga buah spidol abu-abu. Kenapa tidak mungkin? Ketiga, karena jika dia beralih menggunakan spidol, mungkin akan ada warna lain yang bisa kita temui disini. Keempat, jika dia memang sedang senang menggunakan spidol abu-abu, untuk apa dia membeli tiga? Cadangan? Aku rasa tidak. Satu buah spidol saja isinya bisa dipakai untuk membasahi sekitar dua puluh kertas A3, mengingat spidol ini merupakan ukuran terbesar pada jenisnya dan ini merk yang terkenal paling awet tintanya. Kelima, untuk apa dia mengkonsumsi narkoba sembari memegang tiga buah spidol? Menggambar? Tidak ada kertas di sini! Dan yang terakhir, apakah mungkin orang yang bunuh diri memegang spidol, bahkan tiga buah?" Racau Shikamaru.

"Jadi ini pembunuhan? Siapa yang membunuh suamiku?" desak Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang tahu. Selain itu, ada hal yang perlu saya bicarakan dengan anda." Ujar Shikamaru, lalu menatap Kiba.

"Kiba, kurasa dia harus tahu semuanya."

"Apa kau gila?! Dia sedang shock, bodoh! Dan kau—"

"Cepat lambat dia akan tahu, dan harus. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa memberitahukan tentang ini padanya dilain waktu. Lagipula aku yakin dia tidak akan pingsan atau depresi. Berita tentang kejadian itu tidak terdengar publik. Dia aman dari gunjang ganjing dunia gosip."

"Baiklah."

"Apa itu? Hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?"

"Sebenarnya, Itachi-san seharusnya dihukum mati satu tahun yang lalu."mengambil jeda sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan sebelum ucapannya terpotong. "Dia telah membunuh enam orang. Kau tahu kasus bunuh diri enam orang pada tahun lalu? Aku sudah mengungkap bahwa Itachi-san adalah pelakunya. Sempat membicarakan kasus ini ke meja hijau, namun sayangnya semua bukti dan deduksiku ditepis hakim. Itachi-san menyogok para hakim tersebut dengan sejumlah cek. Dia lolos dalam sidang tertutup tersebut."

"Untuk apa aku percaya?!" hardik Hinata lantang, sembari menunjuk wajah Shikamaru dengan telunjuknya.

"Baca ini." Ucap Shikamaru tetap tenang sambil memberikan dokumen ditangannya.

"Kami permisi, hei! kita harus kembali."

.

.

.

"Kau tega ya? Dia itu sedang berkabung bodoh!" Sembur Ino begitu mereka tiba di Apartemen Kiba, yang tentu saja diabaikan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa Hinata dan Itachi tidak saling mencintai?"

"Dari mana kau tahu? Hati manusia mana ada yang tahu. Aku tahu, yang kau maksud itu perjodohan mereka kan? Tapi siapa tahu kan? Mungkin saja seiring lamanya mereka menikah, mereka jadi lebih dekat dan saling mencintai." Cecar Ino.

"Tidak, Ino. Hinata itu ibu rumah tangga, meskipun dia Sarjana Ekonomi, dia tetap diam dirumah. Hanya Itachi yang bekerja."

"Jadi?"

"Aku yakin mereka mengurus urusan pribadi mereka masing-masing. Selain makanan dan keuangan, tentunya. Mereka tidur terpisah. Coba kau pikirkan ini, Ino. Menurutmu istri macam apa yang membiarkan suaminya membereskan tempat tidurnya sendirian, sedangkan dia dirumah sepanjang hari? Lalu, pada saat aku tanya letak benda di meja, dia menjawab dengan ragu. Sangat jelas bagiku. Baik itu dari nada bicaranya, maupun pemilihan kata yang dia gunakan. Dia mengatakan 'Mungkin beberapa benda di meja itu letaknya sudah berubah' bukannya 'aku yakin'. Sama saja dengan dia mengucapkan secara gamblang bahwa dia jarang memasuki kamar sang suami."

"Hanya itu? Tapi kan, setidaknya sedikit banyak Hinata-san punya rasa sayang."

"Tidak. Bahkan peduli pun tidak. Dia tadi berkata 'Untuk apa aku percaya?' bukannya 'aku tidak percaya'. Masih ada keluhan nona pirang?"

"Okay, you knock me down."

"Apa mungkin dia pelakunya?" tanya Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan Ino dan Shika yang berdebat.

"Tidak. Aku yakin kelompok itu tidak akan merekrut orang selugu Hinata. Spontanitasnya terlalu jujur, dia berusaha menutupi sesuatu, tapi tanpa sadar dia juga membongkar hal itu, jelas saja dia terlalu mudah dibaca—"

"Itu mungkin hanya berlaku bagimu." Cibir Kiba

.

.

.

"Target selanjutnya, Aniki."

"Tidak sekarang, Sui. Kini bukan giliran tikus-tikus itu. Ingat, masih ada target lain. Kita disini untuk membela negara itu. Ingatlah jasa mereka pada kita."

"Hidupkan sekarang?"

"Tidak, sekarang bukan giliranmu. Aku butuh Deidara. Panggil dia, ini bukan ledakan kecil, Sui."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : akhirnya chap 2 kill or killed selesai. Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama, saya tahu ini sudah hampir satu tahun. untuk itu, saya bikin chap 3 nya sekalian, dan chap 3 untuk Linked Memories nya juga sebagai pemintaan maaf. Rencananya akan saya update setelah selesai di edit. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya akhirnya punya partner yang mau jadi beta reader saya di kelas.**

**Untuk Oneshoot Shika Ino mungkin minggu depan setelah UAS. Inginnya sih selesai dulu ujian praktek, biar bisa tamatin FF ini besok. Tapi selalu ada kendala. Untuk itu, saya minta do'a nya semoga besok dikasih kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ujian prakteknya(besok hari terakhir untuk ujian praktek).**

**Terakhir, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, bagi yang log in, silakan cek PM untuk balasan review. Jika ada typo, jangan segan beritahu saya. karena saya ngga pernah baca ulang setiap bikir ff.  
**

**See you next chap :D**


End file.
